


This thing called Love, I want to try it

by mochilou



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best Friends Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang, Choi San is Whipped, Fluff, High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Kim Hongjoong, San is a Swimmer, Secret Crush, Soft Choi San, Soft Kang Yeosang, Yeosang has Braces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochilou/pseuds/mochilou
Summary: "The whole world looks prettier, you want to stop time. Isn't this thing called love amazing?"-How to Love, DAY6Where Yeosang falls for a fake love note to humiliate him but it all backfires when the popular swimmer, Choi San, takes this as an opportunity to confess to him.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	This thing called Love, I want to try it

Yeosang was humming to the song he’s been listening to as he walked down the halls of their highschool, his study hall period had just ended and he was on his way to retrieve the essay that needed to be passed for his final class for the afternoon. 

There was some pep to his step as he listened to the soft and refreshing vocals of Young K, even mouthing along the words as he continued to walk, he didn’t mind that he was getting odd looks from his classmates who also had study hall that afternoon but he didn’t care about it, he was just being his happy little self, especially since it was the weekend and he could have some time to hang out with his cat and maybe his best friend if he wants to come over.

As he opens the locker, he momentarily gets distracted by a small pink colored envelope falling out of it, he quickly steps on it before it could get blown away by the wind and he picks it up.

His eyes went wide as he saw that they were decorated in heart stickers and cute little doodles. It causes him to let out a small squeal, hopping in his spot as he looks at it, he was excited because it looks as if it was a love letter. He quickly tucks it inside of the blazer of his school uniform, planning to open it in the middle of class so he could show it to Wooyoung.

“Hello, good afternoon!” Yeosang greets his classmates as soon as he walks in the room, everyone turns their heads towards him with confused looks because they always tend to question how someone can still be so chipper and positive after a long day of tiring classes. Yeosang just likes to make people happy, he was a walking positivity pill who likes to brighten their day because who knows who might need it.

He makes his way to his usual seat which is right next to the window and as he does so, his hand was tingling to read the letter in his pocket but he was stalled for a while as the school’s rising ace, puts himself in front of the pink-haired boy, a smile already painted on his face and it also makes Yeosang smile, looking up at him and waving, oblivious to how every student in the room had turned their attention to them and murmurs began to erupt.

“Hi Yeosang!”

Yeosang had to hide how his heart was beating ever so fast, Choi San always made him feel a certain way. But that’s what having a crush is like, they give you butterflies in your stomach, they always make you blush, even more so when you talk and sometimes Yeosang can’t help but let out a nervous stutter whenever they talk.

But how he talks to San got better and better because he was beginning to get comfortable with him over the months they’ve been classmates in that class. 

Much like the other people who likes San, he saw him coming out of the swimming pool after a competition, Yeosang understood why everyone viewed him as the new campus crush and of course, he himself developed a crush on him too, but it only grew more and more when he realized how sweet and kind San is, he was just as helpful when it came to group or partnered works.

“How was your day?” San asks, now making way for him to sit down on his desk so he could get settled, “Oh, thank you, it was okay, how about yours?” Yeosang sits down, weighing his essay down with one of his notebooks as San sets himself up on his own desk which was in front of Yeosang’s, his feet planted on the surface of the chair.

“Mine was okay too, but I always look forward to this class.” Yeosang nods, asking why and claiming that perhaps it's because it was their last class before the weekend. 

“Nope!” San says, popping his words and he leans forward, tucking away the hair that had fallen over his eye, the action causes the smaller student blush a bit at his touch and immediately hide his face behind his hands while San continued to look at him, smiling until his dimples showed up. 

People were now certainly talking more about them because out of all the people that have been chasing Choi San, Yeosang was always the only person he gave his full attention to, it always happens during that last class on Friday afternoon, ever since the start of their Junior Year of High School. 

“Are you doing anything this weekend?” Yeosang asks, seeming to have calmed down from his blushing state and he puts his hands down on the desk, tapping his pastel-pink painted nails on the surface, creating a little tune and San nods. 

“I have practice, as always.” He shares as if he doesn’t tell Yeosang this every Friday afternoon but the pink-haired boy always asks, genuinely interested if he had something to do and he doesn’t seem to get tired of the same answer, so San was waiting for what Yeosang could say because it's always different.

“Oh, do take care of yourself! I know you have a competition soon and you wouldn’t want to injure yourself, wouldn’t want you getting hurt.” 

This makes San laugh a bit before he cups Yeosang’s face ever so delicately and it causes a little scuffle around them but they didn’t pay any attention to it, too engrossed in their conversation and in their small bubble.

“You’re always so caring Yeosangie, but yes, I will take care of myself, for you.” The blonde had just gotten over the blush he had but now he feels another one coming in and San pinches his cheek, feeling how warm he was and finding himself getting lost in his eyes for a bit. 

“You shouldn’t say that, take care of yourself for you Sannie, not for me.” 

They were about to continue speaking when Wooyoung had come in, taking Yeosang’s attention away from San but the swimmer didn’t mind since class was going to start in a short while as the teacher walked in not long after Wooyoung came in. 

Classes went on as usual, but they weren’t having any discussions in terms of their lectures since their teacher focused on checking their essays, calling them one by one to tell them how they did and the students were preoccupied with a short activity that was given to them, nothing too draining, just doing some reading to prepare themselves for next week’s discussion.

“Youngie, I found something in my locker today, look!”

Wooyoung tilts his head before closing his textbook, moving his seat closer to Yeosang when he came to realize what his best friend was holding, “Is that a love letter?” His eyes shot towards San who was in front of them, smirking because perhaps it was from him since the swimmer wasn’t all that subtle when it comes to his crush on Yeosang. 

“I think so, it just fell out of my locker when I opened it.” Yeosang smiles before putting his index finger over the flap, it wasn’t sealed all that well, only by a cute heart sticker and he takes out the small paper inside, unfolding it to give it a read.

**_Hi Sweetheart!_ **

**_I know that we haven’t really talked much since you’re younger than me but I would very much love to take you out on a date tomorrow morning, I hope you aren’t doing anything tomorrow because I want to see you._ **

**_With Love,_ **

**_Kim Namwoo x_ **

Yeosang gasps out, letting out a little squeal as he keeps re-reading the letter, he knows of Kim Namwoo, he was the captain of the swim team but as Namwoo stated, they’ve never talked before, not even when Yeosang goes to the swim meets. 

The letter merely made Wooyoung scowl, he was so certain that if there was someone from the swim team who would ask his best friend out, it’s San and he was sitting just 2 feet from them but why did it have to be Namwoo? He immediately grows suspicious, he’s never even seen Namwoo look at Yeosang’s direction and the stupid letter was rather pathetic

“Namwoo Hyung likes me? Oh, do you think I’m gonna get a boyfriend now Youngie?”

Not only did it make Wooyoung’s ears ring at the question, but also San’s, he was focusing on doing his reading activity but as soon as he hears the captain’s name fall out of Yeosang’s lips, he decides to eavesdrop a little. 

He subtly leans back into his chair, trying to get a good listen as to what Namwoo could have want with Yeosang, because as far as he knows, he’s never even talked to Yeosang, but it wasn’t only that, he knew that he was trying to get it on with another senior from the gymnastics team so it truly confused him as to what he wants with Yeosang.

He could very much tell that Yeosang was speaking in pout, but his tone was excited and San’s heart swells because he was just so precious and pure. He wanted to look back at him so badly but he didn’t want to blow his cover or let Wooyoung interrogate him because he doesn’t know anything as well, he’s just as surprised that Yeosang has a love letter in his locker.

“Youngie, you can come with me if you’re worried, I would really need you there to be honest, but if it goes well, you can go home if you want.” He says with a hint of playfulness, letting out a giggle when Wooyoung feigns offense “I’m only going because I want to make sure that he doesn’t do stupid shit, I will be drowning him if he does something remotely bad.”

Yeosang thanks his best friend instantly, wrapping his arm over his shoulders and pulling him closer, nuzzling their cheeks together as if they were little kittens before he gives him a kiss on the cheek.

“Also, you can’t drown him that easily Youngie, he’s the captain of the swim team.” He reminds him but Wooyoung merely scoffs before flicking his hair back with so much confidence “I can and I will, I’ll break his kneecaps before pushing him in the water, try to see if he could get out.”

Yeosang wasn’t too keen on Wooyoung being a little too violent but he knows that they were mostly empty threats but he still worries about it, he didn’t really want Wooyoung to get in trouble because of him and he figures that if he senses anything odd during their meet-up, they will leave to do something else.

They stopped talking about it so they could carry on with their work but San was now the one who was distracted because there was so much stuff going inside his head in regards to what Namwoo could have wanted with Yeosang, he thought about how maybe it’s time he steps up to the plate because he’s been harboring a crush towards Yeosang and he really wouldn’t want to see such a precious boy be in a relationship with a stuck-up like Kim Namwoo.

Everyone in class let out a sigh of relief once the bell rang, signifying the end of the week and they could finally enjoy the weekend. San bid Yeosang goodbye, telling him to have a nice weekend and to take care on his way home.

Wooyoung slips his hand around Yeosang’s waist as he scoffs, reminding San that Yeosang is always in good hands whenever they’re together but San doesn’t take any offense to this because he knew of their friendship. He just smiles, cupping Yeosang’s chin once more before telling him to take care and with that he leaves to head to the school’s pool because he still had a 3 hour training.

San can’t help but think about Yeosang once he steps inside the locker rooms, but more so he kept thinking about why Namwoo would ask to see him, let alone take him out on a date after their practice that next morning.

It’s not like he thinks that Yeosang is incapable of bagging someone like Namwoo, Yeosang could easily have anyone, with his sweet demeanor, beautiful smile which was made even adorable because of his braces, being one of the most wholesome people in a private school filled with not-so-good people, he was helpful to anyone who needed in and most of all, he’s so selfless.

But it was also why he was always the target of so many pranks here and there, he was a little bit on the naive side because he always tries to see the best in people, so his trusting nature was both a blessing and a curse.

He was quite the eccentric student, he comes off as a little odd in other people’s eyes but he’s simply just a positive, optimistic and bright person, he likes to think outside the box when it comes to his creativity and he loves to bring out the best in people, always cheering them on and with the help of Wooyoung, he would sometimes give out baked sweets whenever it was his turn to look after the children in the younger grades as part of the school’s way of building trust amongst each other.

Soft-spoken and everyone’s go-to person when it comes to projects and school works in subjects which he excels at. Sadly, his kindness wasn’t always exchanged with the same energy.

There’s a solid 50/50 as to how people perceive him, the other half of the student body likes him a lot, admiring his kindness which made him stand out in the social pariah that is high school.

And the other half were the people who takes advantage of him, always luring him into pranks, they were generally harmless but some people were always put off by it and at times, they wanted Yeosang to take action to put a stop to it but Yeosang doesn’t want to use his family’s power, he finds that it could be viewed as abusing the family influence and he assures that everything is okay as he has learned to not let it get to him to the point where he sacrifices his own emotions. 

San had gotten some greetings from his teammates while he was changing into his swimming gear, his bag was still on the bench right next to him as it still contained his goggles and swim cap, there was a lot of chatter in the room but all San could think about was what Namwoo has to say during practice.

He had a habit of bragging about his conquests and San wanted to make sure that Yeosang wasn’t going to be one of them.

He wants to think about how maybe he was misjudging their swim captain, that maybe he liked Yeosang, maybe he also had a crush on Yeosang much like San does, because in all honesty, who wouldn’t like Kang Yeosang?

Even the people who find him weird still marvel at his ethereal beauty, one might say that he was a statue that had come to life, as if he was the embodiment of the story of Galatea and others would say that he’s a descendant of the goddess of beauty.

But with praise comes the snarky remarks that his out of the box personality was bringing him down but San just thinks that it’s a highlight of himself, he stood out from everyone in the boring school, especially with his soft pink hair.

“San, you done? Namwoo Hyung is already waiting.” Yunho tells him, he had come from the other side of the lockers, a towel wrapped around his neck as he made sure to tuck his hair under the silicone material of his cap to protect it from the chlorinated water because there was a time that his platinum blonde hair had turned green.

“I’m almost done, does he have something to talk about?” San muses, throwing his own towel over his shoulder and closing his locker, making sure that his valuables were inside “Oh you bet he does, you know how the asshole is.” The taller swimmer points out, letting out an annoyed sigh as they walked out of the locker rooms.

“I can’t wait until he graduates, he makes us do suicides and if he keeps at it, we’re going to be too worn out for competitions.” San agrees with him in a heartbeat because Namwoo is just the worst captain they’ve had ever since he joined the team in his freshman year. He will never forget how he and Yunho have had shoulder injuries from the grueling practices.

At one point, Yunho had completely blown out his shoulder but Namwoo blamed the Sophomore for having a poor stroking technique, when everyone in the team, even the coach, knew that Yunho was the best of the best, along with San. Their team truly suffered that year because they weren’t able to nab a sweep of gold medals and trophies because Yunho wasn’t able to join them since he needed physical therapy.

“But we can’t really do anything about it because the motherfucker paid his way into the team.” Yunho scowls before letting out a scoff as they tossed their towels on the bench near the pools, it wasn’t long before their attention was called by the seniors in their team. San had hoped that they don’t talk about Yeosang and it’s just about how they’ve improved from the previous competitions and about the events that they were competing in.

“Ah, Yunho, San, now that you two are here,” Namwoo smiles, looking at San “We came up with a little something eventful for tomorrow’s practice.” San grows worried, since it would be the same practice where Yeosang was coming over, he hides the concern in his facial expression but he couldn’t help but nibble on the side of his cheek.

“Oh and San, we’re doing this for you, so you really should thank us for this.”

This confused the junior because he had no clue what they could have entailed, what did he have to do with Namwoo slipping in a letter inside Yeosang’s locker, it was pretty clear that the invitation was from the captain and not him.

No one on the team knew that he likes Yeosang in that way, except for Yunho, but he knows that his best friend would never tell their teammates because words will spread fast and San also kept how Yunho had a crush on the blue-haired goalkeeper in their school’s soccer team. But they were both cowards, unable to confess to the people they liked but they promised each other that if one of them confesses, the other should too. 

And because both of them were cowards, they would probably just cry about it once they graduate, but hey, they still had one more year to man up and confess.

But San thought that he could just be reading into it too much, it’s probably just about the event that he will be participating in, he was fairly hopeful that he could get into the two events that he signed up for, but he wouldn’t mind if he only gets into one.

“Did I get into my events?” He asks, getting a pat on the shoulder from Yunho who was just as excited since he knew how San has a little competitive streak and has been training hard for the freestyle and butterfly events. 

“Coach hasn’t said anything about it, but I’m sure you’ll get in, this is about that little Kang kid following you around.”

San fleets Yunho squeeze his shoulder, looking at their captain with a confused expression because if anything, Yeosang was the only person who has never pestered San with every step he took.

“What do you mean?”

“A classmate of yours, hm, Shiho, had shared to Soohyang that the kid has been pestering you, said that he always got in your way during class and all of that.” San lets out a sigh before massaging his temples as he remembers how Shiho was one of the students that he had rejected and perhaps he didn’t take kindly to San growing close to Yeosang.

“Namwoo and I conjured up a little love note, slipped it into his locker during his study hall period. It’s so lovey dovey and we’re pretty positive that he is coming tomorrow morning because he’s a gullible weirdo.”

San wanted nothing more than to punch Wonhyung because he was just as disgusting as Namwoo but Yunho had held him back, he didn’t want his best friend to get suspended over the asshole unknowingly taunting him. 

“We’re gonna do a little something tomorrow and from what I’ve heard, he can’t swim.”

A pit formed in San’s stomach because what the fuck were they going to do with Yeosang?

San had grown undeniably angry through the course of their practice, he was surely showing attitude towards Namwoo but the senior was too oblivious to see that. Yunho was growing concerned because when San is angry, he goes sicko mode in the pool and in fact that night, he did.

He was breaking his records left and right because he was venting his anger out through swimming, even though he was getting some praise from their coach and teammates, San wasn’t able to listen to it since his mind had gone haywire over how he was going to prevent something happening to Yeosang. 

He sat on the edge of the pool as stayed with Yunho, timing his performance and making sure that he doesn’t blow his shoulder out again but he can’t seem to focus. He wanted to call Yeosang and tell him to stay away from the pools the next day but he knows that Yeosang would just question him about it and San didn’t know how to tell him that it was a prank, he knows that Yeosang doesn’t let anything get to him but he still thinks about how Yeosang would feel since he seemed to be excited about the fake letter.

“Yunho!” San hollers, his impulsive side taking over and Yunho emerges from the water, sliding his goggles up and pinching his nose before asking if something’s wrong “You better be ready to confess to Hongjoong because I’m confessing to Yeosang tomorrow morning!”

*****

“Oh Youngie, you’re awake, quick, what looks better on me?” Yeosang lifts up two pastel colored sweaters, showing them off to his best friend who was still barely able to process anything. He was still buried under the fluffy comforter of Yeosang’s bed and he has yet to have breakfast nor his chocolate milk. He was so sure that Yeosang had woken up early because he was excited about the potential date and possible boyfriend that he could gain if everything goes well.

“Get me breakfast first and then we can talk.” Wooyoung sits up, his hair sticking out in different places since he loves to roll around in Yeosang’s large and very comfortable bed. Having an impromptu sleepover since his parents insisted that he should stay for dinner.

Yeosang also suggested that they should just have a sleepover and he was happy when Wooyoung agreed. Their night was filled with watching a few movies while they did their homework, Wooyoung needed some help with science and Yeosang needed help with home economics.

At around midnight, Yeosang had poked Wooyoung’s cheek because he wanted cookies, not just any cookies but Wooyoung’s own recipe and the latter can never say no to his puppy dog eyes, he was always weak for those eyes and it just got even more irresistible when Yeosang brought out the pout. The only time that Yeosang would exploit something is his cuteness whenever he wants baked sweets from his best friend.

“You know I’m not the best at cooking Youngie, that’s your job!” Yeosang giggles before putting down his clothes and crawling back into the bed, attacking his best friend with cuddles and nuzzling his face into his neck.

“You’re getting good at it, you know that I’ve always loved your fried rice.” He pats the pink-haired boy’s head and the praise was enough for Yeosang to sit up, smiling brightly and showing off his braces, it made Wooyoung coo because his best friend truly is the cutest.

“Okay, but you’re coming downstairs with me!”

And with that, he lets Yeosang drag him out of bed and as they go out into the hallway of the house, he was met with the family’s ragdoll cat and he immediately picks up the fluffy animal who lets out a soft purr as she snuggled into him on their way to the kitchen.

Yeosang immediately got busy in terms of getting out the ingredients he needed to make breakfast for both of them and Wooyoung jokes that he will be supervising him just in case something goes wrong. Yeosang whines, stomping his sock-covered feet on the tiled floor as he confidently claims that he’s never set anything on fire. 

He takes out an apron from one of the drawers because Wooyoung will most likely scold him if he didn’t use it, washing his hands thoroughly before getting started on cutting up the ingredients, also making sure to pour out a glass of chocolate milk for Wooyoung.

“Are you sure that you want to meet up with Namwoo?” Wooyoung asks, stroking the ragdoll’s fur as she sat prettily on the counter top, it was as if she was also supervising Yeosang while he heats up the pan on the stove.

“Kinda, I’m a little nervous but I want to experience going on a date before we graduate next year.”

Wooyoung gnaws on his bottom lip because he knew how Yeosang was always so keen on having some sort of highschool sweetheart before they head to university. He knows of all the crushes that Yeosang has had, he even knows all the dates that Yeosang would want, even reserving his frisk kiss for the first boyfriend that he will have because he wants it to be special but if there is a person that Yeosang had liked consistently, it’s Choi San, all his crushes have come and go but Choi San was still at the top.

Wooyoung couldn’t say the same thing for himself but to each his own.

If someone were to be asked what they think about Yeosang and Wooyoung’s friendship, the number one answer would always be about how they were the complete opposite of each other. 

Yeosang is a soft-spoken, bright and a literal angel. While Wooyoung is outspoken, a little bit sassy and he was not afraid to speak his mind nor be a little physical when it came to protecting Yeosang.

It wasn’t an understatement because he will literally bust someone’s kneecaps with a baseball bat for his best friend, it has happened before but instead of broken kneecaps, he was able to ruin a pair of pants after he had scared the person so much that he had pissed his pants, but he never bother Yeosang after that.

He has spread out the message of the lengths he will go through for Yeosang. No one would want to test Wooyoung if they managed to touch a single strand of hair on Yeosang with their stupid pranks. No one would want to get smashed against the bathroom mirror because they made Yeosang’s mouth bleed after purposely throwing a basketball towards his face in their Freshmen year. His best friend was insecure about his braces when he first got it and it didn’t help that he got made fun of, even injured!

So Wooyoung did something about it and even though Yeosang wasn’t too keen on him being rather violent, he was thankful that he has Wooyoung as his best friend.

“You know, there is one person that I know you could date and would love to date you as well.” Wooyoung quips, thanking Yeosang after he had slid the bowl of food towards him “Youngie, I love you but I only see you as a friend.” Wooyoung fakes a gag before threatening to smack him with the spoon in his hand “Not me, Choi San!”

Yeosang chokes on his orange juice because he was not expecting that, “He doesn’t even like me like that Youngie!” Wooyoung rolls his eyes because it was so damn obvious that San likes him, hell, Yeosang is probably the only person that San likes romantically.

“He likes you Sangie, I just feel it in my tit.” He says proudly and Yeosang huffs, filling his mouth with the rice and reaching forward to squeeze Wooyoung’s tit, smiling sheepishly at him because it was some sort of joke between them.

One of the main reasons that San has a crush on Yeosang, based on Wooyoung’s observations, is that because he was the only one who has never fawned over him, he treats him like a normal student, he doesn’t go out of his way to embarrass himself to get his attention.

“He doesn’t like me in that way, Youngie.” Yeosang mewls, shoulders slouching as he continues to eat his food because he would also like to go out on a date with San if given the chance, but San doesn’t like him like that. 

“Oh please, he always dotes on you during out class, he makes you blush like crazy and to top if all off, the way he looks at you is so disgustingly sweet and the smile has when you walk to class- Oh gosh, he’s so whipped for you and he isn’t even trying to hide it!”

This time, Yeosang blushed furiously, it highlighted his round cheek and the blush was more prominent due to his natural morning flush and Wooyoung laughs at him, Wooyoung knows very well how Yeosang developed a crush on San during a swim meet, at first he didn’t know what the fuss was all about in terms of the hot and charming swimmer by the name of Choi San but once he saw him climb out of that pool, he was completely taken aback.

Even more so when he smiled, his eyes would morph into the shape of cresents and his dimples were to die for.

But even though he had a crush on him, he never went so far as to become somewhat of a stalker of the swimmer like other students who would chase him around and such. What takes the cake is when he found out that they were going to share a class together in their Junior Year.

But what surprised Yeosang _[and the other students]_ was how San was the first person to approach him, get to know him and eventually become friends.

Even though Wooyoung was hesitant in terms of Yeosang meeting up with Namwoo, he still helped him get ready because it’s what best friends do. Wooyoung was the one to dress him up, even curling his hair a bit to make sure that he looks extra pretty, he was also excited over how Yeosang was excited but he still can’t help but feel a pit in his stomach. 

Wooyoung had tucked himself on the armchair, the cat on his lap as he waited for Yeosang to finish changing from his en suite bathroom. He was scrolling down on his phone, reading some tweets but he was disrupted when San had called him, he was sure that they were supposed to be in practice already but nonetheless he picked it up.

“San, what the fuck? I’m taking him out to a café, we’re not coming over.” Wooyoung tries to say in a hushed tone but he can’t help but be mad but he was getting annoyed over how San had persisted to let Yeosang come because he had a plan.

Yeosang was feeling giddy as they walked down the soccer field of their school, he was holding Yeosang’s hand because he was fairly nervous about Namwoo asking him out on a date since it would be his first, but the nervousness was also a little bit of excitement. He was trying to think about where they would go and if he likes him enough, maybe they could be boyfriends.

Wooyoung was just ready to drown someone if anything bad happens to Yeosang but he put a great deal of trust in San, he even threatened to drown him along with Namwoo if his plan doesn’t pull through but San assured him that he will do it and he won’t hesitate anymore.

He claims that he had a good deal of talking to Yunho if he was really ready and it wasn’t just a spur of the moment thing, but he was sure that he was ready to confess to Yeosang and perhaps Yunho would also confess to Hongjoong after it, since the soccer team had practice too.

Wooyoung trusted him, even spilling it to San that Yeosang also has a crush on him but he was under the impression that he doesn’t, he finds it endearing how they were just talking about it that morning and hours later, Choi San had a plan on sweeping his best friend up on his feet as if he was a prince.

Once they arrived in the pool area, it called the attention of the swimmers, some of them were in the pool and some were on the benches, probably taking a break from the strenuous sport. Yeosang even spots San, drying his hair with a towel and he blushes a bit when he gets a view of his toned body but as soon as San saw him, Namwoo had stepped in front of him, tugging him away from Wooyoung as he claimed he wanted to talk to him privately.

Yeosang was downright nervous because he didn’t know him that well and he had Wooyoung with him come with him just in case but perhaps the senior just wanted to talk to him without his team disturbing them.

Wooyoung grew agitated as he watched how Yeosang’s face twisted into an anxious expression and not the anxious-excited type, he shot San a look and the swimmer gestures for him to get to Yeosang first.

Wooyoung does as he is told and he marches towards Yeosang and Namwoo who were talking by the edge of the pool but he was stopped by the seniors and even with Wooyoung glaring at them and threatening to bite them, they didn’t seem phased, claiming that he’s all bark and no bite.

“Yeosang, sweetheart, I’m glad that you got my note and came over.” Namwoo smiles but on the inside he was bubbling at the plan he had conjured with some of his teammates and the gymnastics team to teach Yeosang a little lesson.

He watches how Yeosang looked as if he was a baby deer, with his wide eyes looking up at him due to him being significantly taller and since he heard about how San always cups his face, he does this to, as if to entice him but what he doesn’t know is that it made Yeosang uncomfortable.

Yeosang is only comfortable when San or Wooyoung does it, so he leans away from his touch as he twiddles with the ends of his sweater.

“Oh, you didn’t like that, hm?” Yeosang shakes his head, claiming that it’s only okay if San and his best friend does it, he could see the weird tension that had been created between them after that and he starts to back away, opting that he should go home so they could carry on with their practice.

Oh Namwoo didn’t like that at all and instead of luring him even more by being sweet to him, he just grabbed his arm forcefully and it made Yeosang’s heart pound in despair.

“Sangie!” Wooyoung screeches, getting stopped by some of the seniors and in turn he yells for San to get on with it before something bad happens. “Heard you're not the greatest swimmer, Kang, shall we test that out.”

Yeosang’s eyes went wide as he tried to claw at his hand so he would let go but his grip was strong. He felt his body getting jerked as he squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath. He was ready to fall into the water but it never came, yet he was protectively caged around someone’s arms and he heard a loud splash.

He slowly opens his eyes and he saw that Namwoo was in the water, Yunho was standing where he was in and that’s when Yeosang looks up to see who was holding him, feeling as if everything was in slow motion as he looks at the swimmer holding him.

“Hey Baby, you’re okay, Sannie has you.” San smiles reassuringly, making Yeosang’s knees weak as he feels a stutter about to come out “H-Hi Sannie, di-did you save me?” He squeaks, holding on to his arm tightly and the swimmer proudly nods, kissing the top of his head before he looks at the seniors that were in awe at what the juniors did. San’s demeanor immediately changed.

“Can y’all leave us alone, I’m trying to confess to the angel I like, the one who you tried to hurt over some petty gymnast.” He sneers at them and it made Yeosang’s ears ring

“M-Me?” San nods, looking at him softly now as he takes him further away, gesturing for Yunho and Wooyoung that they should go, practice is over anyways. Wooyoung opted that he’ll wait in the parking lot and Yunho claimed that he was heading to the soccer field since he was dressed anyway.

“You like me Sannie?” Yeosang asks once more as they walk down the halls and to the locker rooms “I’ve liked you ever since the start of Junior year, Babe, I’m sorry I took so long.” San pouts, sitting Yeosang down on the bench before he does the same, pushing the sleeve of his sweater up to see if Namwoo’s grip had bruised him and thankfully it did not but San kissed the area better anyways.

“I like you too Sannie, ever since I saw you at one of your meets, I didn’t think you’d like me back.” Yeosang laughs shyly as he pats the swimmer’s damp hair and San leans his head on his shoulder.

“How can I not like you? You’re so beautiful, not just on the outside but on the inside too.” The pink-haired boy’s cheeks heat up once more just as San pulls away to sit up. 

“Oh, there’s that pretty blush again, I could just eat you up Babe!” San tickles his sides a bit, ripping out a string of squeaky laughter from him before he kisses his cheek “How about I take you out on a date today?” Yeosang lights up because he was beginning to throw the idea of a date away when Namwoo talked to him but it turns out, San was the person who genuinely wanted to ask him out and he nods.

“Could we have cakes and coffee?” He asks timidly, San couldn’t help but just pinch his blushing cheeks as he plants a kiss on the tip of his nose and he didn’t know that it caused an eruption of butterflies to go wild in Yeosang’s stomach. 

“Anything you want Baby.”


End file.
